UNIT
by Semian
Summary: The Doctor is led to a UNIT base to investigate some strange goings on
1. Prologue

When Jake had signed on with the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, he had expected to be in the field, actually fighting threats to the human race and planet earth. What he hadn't been expecting was that he would be made to dress all in black and sent on a recon, spy mission.

Jake had signed on with UNIT almost a year ago, after the Sontaran Stratagem had failed. During the relocation of the Earth, and the Dalek invasion, he had been fortunate enough to be at the central headquarters in Geneva, which had no come under attack during the invasion.

He looked up from his work quickly to make sure that he hadn't been followed.

'Greyhound 62! What are you doing? Get moving! We don't have much time!'

Jake cringed at the shout of his supervisor in his ear.

He muttered back, 'I'm doing the best I can.'

Worried he had been heard, he looks up again. The room was circular with a big white desk in the middle. Why he was wearing the traditional black uniform and red beret in a white room was beyond him. He turned back to what he was working on.

'Greyhound 62! Jake! We've got targets converging on your postion!'

Jake started to work faster. He had to get the data downloaded before the attack came.

---

Back at UNIT headquarters, Greyhound 63 watched as Jake's blip moved around the room, gathering up his equipment. He was also keeping an eye on the red blips that represented the targets heading towards the circular room.

Suddenly, a red blip disappeared, then another. The last one remained for a second longer, and then went out.

'Jake! We have a problem! Get out of there now!'

Where was the general when he needed him?

'Roger that!' Came the response, 'Moving now…'

Greyhound 63 watched as his best friend's dot started out of the room, and then it went out.


	2. Chapter 1

In the TARDIS, the Doctor felt a mental tug. He took out his Psychic Paper to see a message written on the usually blank paper.

"Doctor. Need Help. Come Quickly. Earth, 2010."

He was midflight to a place called Barcelona, so he had to change direction completely. If it could have been seen in the vortex, the TARDIS did an about face and turned around. It was headed to a planet that was very unlike Barcelona.

When the TARDIS had stopped bouncing around, and it was calm enough for him to sit down, the Doctor finds a seat on the dual pilot's chair that he and his companions had so often occupied. He was exhausted. He had been alone for so long now that he had forgotten how much a comforting hand could be to someone. He had also forgotten how to stop himself. So far, all that he had learned was that Time Lords could get just as tired as humans if they overworked themselves. The past few days, even though time really had no meaning in the TARDIS, he had spent saving planets and people, so that he would not have time to stop and remember Donna, or Rose. Martha too, but he knew he would be able to see her again, unlike the other two. Donna, he knew, he would never be able to see again. Even if she just saw his police box on the side of the street, he knew she would die. And Rose, he would never be able to see her again either. Trapped in a parallel world, along with the human him. He had to admit, he was sort of jealous of himself. He would never be able to see her again, while Mr. Biological Metacrisis was able to see her every minute of every day.

The Doctor stands up. The central column of his machine had stopped moving, and now it was time to see who, or what, had called him. He stretched, as if to take the stress of the wave of thoughts off of himself, then he walked towards the door, grabbing his long coat on the way. He pushes on the double Police box doors, which creak open as he steps out.

A barrage of applause came from around him. It was a reception committee. How had they known he would be here? Of course, this wasn't the first time he had materialized to come face to face with a group of people that applauded his entrance. Unfortunately, this reception committee looked disconcertingly like the first. The berets, the guns. The only difference was that, instead of a woman walking towards him, leading the applause, it was a man. A very familiar man, wearing a beaming smile.

"Doctor! So long since our last meeting! Very good to see you sir! You've changed your face I see."

"Brigadier! How are you?"


End file.
